One Shots: Black Malpha
Characters * Mechanoid Group ** The Girl/Stranger: A red haired girl in a red coat and dark clothes. Her mind has been described as broken. She can be at times childish to the utmost, and yet can be wise and is knowledgeable in science and technology. She seems to have a peculiar physical effect on Mechanoids. She is especially attached to Lio, and may have an episode if separated from him for too long. ** Gold Lio: A mechanoid that transforms into a golden lion. He is courageous and seeks to protect the girl, even from his allies. He has micro thrusters on his body and can fire plasma from his lion head in robot mode. He is the only one who trusts the girl. ** Red Taurus: A temperamental mechanoid that transforms into a red bull. He wields lightning and super strength. ** Grey Lupus: An distrustful mechanoid that turns into a grey wolf, he is skilled in stealth and tracking. He fights via throwing needles and trickery. His ultimate attack is a sonic blast from his wolf head in robot mode. ** Black Malpha: The sensual yet creepy Malpha transforms into a large black bird. She is distrustful of the girl, but is interested in her nature. Of all the bots she alone is noted for having 'arcane knowledge'. * Humans ** General Tulling: A military commander who has taken note and interest in the mechanoid group. ** Amanda Reeves: An agent for an unknown agency who alerted Tulling to the Mechanoids and provides intelligence on their whereabouts.. Appears * Mechanical Monsters * Dark Empire Drones. A Long Time Ago "Well...?" she asked, coughing. The room was dark, and the only real light was the glowing sea-blue sphere, held in a yellow electrical field. The figure that smoke, wore a large, elaborate gown, and marched about with a walking stick, as she coughed into a kerchief. Working were several men in white uniforms and garbs with cowls and tinted googles. "Almost, the specimen is resisting, but its will fades. In time the procedure will be completed." "On time, I take it...?" "Yes, Empress." "Good..." The Empress stepped out of the shadow, bearing the girl's face but with blue paint across her cheeks, and an arrow shape on her forehead. Her hair was silky smooth and arranged as tendrils wrapping around her crown and the stars on the frill like collar she wore. Her eyes however, the left one, the eye ball had turned black and the right one was soon following. Just at the base of her neck, one could possibly see the black veins hidden beneath clothes and makeup. "Soon I shall rule with an immortal body...!" Present The girl awoke, sitting up off of Lio's feline form, and staring at nothing. The two of them were in a forest, green and pristine. Blue rays broke through the tree tops and yet, it was eerily silent. "Another bad dream...?" asked Lio "Yeah..." she replied. Lio started to become concerned by how silent she was. "Is something wrong...?" "Lio..." "Yes...?" "Do you know a woman called the Empress?" She said. Lio was speechless as her eyeballs began to shift from coal black, back to their natural white. "Lio...?" she asked with a confused, concerned look. "Empress..." Lio said, after collecting his wits. "That's a title, not a name, it could be many individuals, past and present across the stars." "I see..." "Now time to-" "Why do the others hate me so much..." Lio paused. "Hate is a strong word..." "That doesn't answer the question..." Lio sighed. "You remind them of a terrible person, and a dark time." "Why...?" "Why, indeed. I can see past that face, and I see you..." She hugged his thick fluffy mane. "Thank you...even if you are obviously keeping secrets and leading me on, like I'm an idiot..." "Uh..." "What's for breakfast...?" Lio just sighed. Government Agency Tulling sat down in his office, look at the files on his computer, images and articles referencing very large, and strangely colored beasts, all over the world. "Why haven't we noticed this before..." he asked. "Because they never made their presence known..." said Agent Reeves over the computer "They seemed to have had no reason, or perhaps it's more accurate to say they were waiting until now." "Waiting for what...?" "Possibly the girl. She seems to be at the center of all of this." "It would not be so easy as you make it sound. She is protected by those things." "Yes, well, though your superiors may not be keen on believing in a girl, with strangely colored animals, is real, I think it may be possible to convince them of the threat she represents." "Hmmm, and the target, where has she gone now?" In Darkness "Failure..." said a voice in the dark "All we have is failure...Already the group has grown by two, three more await." "Calm yourself. We have proven that the subject still exists, the question is, does 'she' still exist." "I fail to see the difference." "Ah, yes, you are not that old. Still, no matter. For our next outing, I suggest a different tactic." "Oh, what tactic is that...?" "A little extra spice to the recipe." In the Forest "Are you guys done foraging...?" asked the girl. She rode on top of Lio, as they looked at Taurus and Lupus, eating berries, fruit, leaves and whatever their sensors told them they could 'digest'. "We're large biomechanical entities..." said Lupus, who was digging up some roots. "We need a bit more after that outing...Lio, why aren't you eating...?" "I'm fine..." said Lio "Contact with the little miss, restores my fuel reserves and heals my injuries..." "What? How?!" "Does it look like I know...?" "Well..." said the girl "It would imply I naturally generate a field, that his body can metabolize by vicinity or contact, and I seem to get 'full' by presence in direct sunlight...so, yeah I'm magic!" she said with a tooth smile. "Ugh..." Taurus replied "That makes no sense, it's not like we have any relation to you." "Yet..." said Lio "She can sense the presence of each and everyone of us..." Lupus and Taurus looked at each other and noted the discomfort the other had with that statement. "There is more to her than one would first suspect." "I doubt that..." "There is one that seems to be heading our way." "What...? Impossible..." "Unless it's 'her'..." said Lupus. "Who...?" "Malpha of the Black..." said Lio "She always had a flying mode, but she was known for her...unorthodox ways..." "Unorthodox?" said Taurus "She was a witch! Of all the things from back home, her is the one I like the least..." "Back home...?" asked the girl "Wait, where are you guys from...?" Lio looked up at her, while the other two looked at her with confusion. "What, you had to have been built somewhere...?' "Built...?!" said Lio, before the others could say it "We were not 'built', we were forged in the soil of our homeworld! We are not 'technology' we are 'biology'!" "Wait, you're aliens...?" "Yes..." he said solemnly "So why are you here...?" the other two turned around and walked away. "The Empire, the Dark Empire." Long Ago, on a Planet Faraway The world was a rusting red, with luminous blue bodies of water, and forests of purple crystals. Among these forests were cities of grey chrome, steel expanses where they lived. Now it burned. Humanoids in mechs fought mechanoids in the streets, in the forests, the air, on the seas. The invading soldiers wore red and black body armor, designed around a skull motif. They wielded blasters just like their mechs, but of a smaller sort. Their machines also had the skull motiff. Down the road they came, two cars and a large truck like vehicle. The slammed through the group of solders and knocked over their mechs as they made their way towards the golden city. "Move it Taurus!" shouted Lio, a gold and white car. Lupus was beside him in a grey version of his vehicle mode. "Hey, i'm not a speedster like you two!" Taurus shouted back. In the distance they could see the large triangular ship parked above the golden city. It shape gave the impression of a serrated blade. From the underside came a beam, that shot down into the golden city, the most sacred spot on the planet. The three stopped, and returned to their robot modes, more cubic than their modern forms, and without any fur or animal heads. They looked a the beam in horror and then fell down in pain. Something as hurting them, only the pain seemed like an echo. Only Lio was able to look up and a see it, a red light being pulled up into the massive ship. "WE HAVE TO ARTEMIS!!!" Lupus shouted through the pain. It didn't matter, the enemy vessel had what it came for and took off. Present Day Earth "The Moravi...?" the girl asked. "Yes..." said Lio "They stole our planet's core and took off with it." "By the time we caught up to them..." said Lupus "They had integrated with their leader, a wretched witch." "What happened then?" There was a pause. "We destroyed her, but the battle was costly, and without the core our race can no longer produce more. This is where we chose to retire..." "That's...sad..." said the girl "Oh, our friend is here." There was a powerful gust of wind, and all three of them took cover. When it was over, they noticed that the girl was gone. It was Lupus, with his powerful optics, who could see the massive black bird flying off with the girl in its claws. "After them!" shouted Lio. "Why...?" Lupus replied, to which Lio growled. "Are you two daft, or just stupid? Do you not listen, she dies, 'she' returns. You think she is our enemy, she is our enemy cage, and those monsters wish to break it open!" In the Sky The girl turned to the side and looked down at the forest below, as she speed across the sky. She in the talons of a ridiculously large black bird. It was a species she had never seen. This thought did not come from its size, because it was chimeric, part black swan, raven and perhaps some hawk thrown into the mix. "Uh...hello...?" she said, not caring about the wind rushing past her, and carrying her words away. With no response, she knocked on the bird's foot, with the sound of metallic clangs. It looked down at her, and she waved. The bird, opened its claw, letting her fall. With impressive reflexes, she grabbed the leg of the avian creature, holding it in a bear hug, in fear of the fall. The bird stopped, she noted the sensation coming from the girl, it was...unexpected. She looked at their girl, now hanging on for dear life, and raised her foot to look her in the eyes. Whatever she was expecting to see in the windows to her soul, she found wide eyed innocence instead. "Impossible..." said the bird. It was at this time Lio came down on her from behind in robot mode. He tackled her, sending the three to fall to the forest below, rolling through the air, and crashing through branches. Lio landed on his two feet and his hand, with the girl in another. The black bird, crashed into the ground behind him. "Lio!" she said with childish excitement. "Oh, you have some explaining to do..." said the bird. Standing up, it transformed into robot mode. Its chest split open and dropped down to form humanoid legs. Its original pair of legs moved up, as its black split open to the side, moving under the raised wings, to become arms, while the legs became rockets. Its bird head slid down to be a chest piece and a robotic head, with a feminine face slid up from the hole its neck left. Her form was much for feminine compared to the others. She stood there with judgmental, annoyed optics and a fist on her hip, as she stared at Lio and the girl. "Girl bot!" the young woman said with excitement. The two robots looked at her confused, as Lupus and Taurus arrived in beast mode. "What...it's been all guys so far, can't I have a little variety?" "I'm just curious why a 'girl' robot is so 'amazing'." "Well, you're robots. It's not like you get new robots when a 'mommy bot' and 'daddy bot' 'love each other sooooo much!" They all looked confused. "I fail to see why you would build a female robot. "Excuse me?!" said the black robot "I am Malpha and I was 'built' by no one! Of all the nerve. We are robotic 'organisms'!" "Okay...so how do you guys reproduce...." They were silent "You know, make more of you guys?" Then they looked sad, and a bit angry, as old memories bubbled up. "Once upon a time..." said Lupus "The great temple and its treasure seeded our world with new life and limitless energy." "That was before the war." said Malpha "When the wretched Moravi came to our world, with their Dark Empire and stole said treasure to give their organic leader immortality!" "What happened..." "What...?" said Malpha "We defeated her..." said Lio "All of us together, but we were unable to retrieve the power she stole. Since then we've been on this planet..." "Until you found me?!" she said "Until we found you..." Lio said with a comforting tone. "What is going on...?" asked Malpha. Lupus transformed "The Moravi are after her..." he said "They seek to destroy her and steal the power within her for their evil gains, 'just', as they stole our sacred power." "So...that's what's going..." she said as she stared at the girl. The girl just waved back. "And what is here name...?" everyone paused. "Huh..." said the girl, now genuinely curious "I don't think I have one, it's just 'girl', since I met Lio." "Seriously, all this time and you didn't give her a name?!" Malpha shouted "I should clonk you!" Lio turned to answer, only to be struck in the chest, by some manner of ordinance. He was knocked down, sending the girl rolling across the dirt, but the others turned to see the attacker, a soldier of sorts holding a grenade launcher, and he was not alone. Taurus roared and charged at them, horns lowered and arcing with electricity. He was stopped only by Lupus, jumping in front and grabbing him by the horns. Between being electrocuted and being hit in the back of the head with a grenade, Lupus was knocked out. Lio was getting back up, the blow to his head, being only so much damage when Malpha moved to act. She jumped into the air, and twirled around, generating a large black cyclone of wind. When it was done, they were gone. All that was left behind were the humans, the girl included. "You left her?!" shouted Lio. The group was now in another part of the forest some leagues, miles away from where they first started. "Heh, she is dangerous!" Malpha remarked "If anything happens to her, it's going to be more dangerous! Have you heard nothing we said?" "I heard, and I know what I see, I see that 'face', and yet you expect me to play guardian?" "Fine...I'll go get her myself...?" "Yourself...?" said Lupus "Are you two planning to come with me...?" They were silent. "No I didn't think so..." "You're being emotional..." said Taurus "A big lot coming from you, trying to kill those natives...!" "Oi..." he transformed into robot mode "They were organic, they-" "They are not the Moravi, and this is not our own world, and this is not the war! They know nothing about us, except that we fight our battles on their planet! Who are you to judge...?" Taurus was silent. "And how..." said Malpha "Do you plan on getting her back, without killing any of the natives?" "I'll find a way..." "You're being ridiculous, you're attached to her, that sickening little creature, who-" "That little creature, is the only hope for our species, and yes, I do care, I have grown to care, I will admit it, but that does not change, that I have felt her power, the power to restore our kind. If there is hope in the restoration of our world, of our home, it lies with her, and to get us home, to get her home, that requires the power of all of us." "Home..." said Taurus, with a sad, nostalgic tone. "I had almost forgotten." said Lupus "Oh please, you're putting your hopes in a fantasy." said Malpha "It's time to wake up...!" "To what?" said Lio "A world were our race has no hope, no future, just the long march to extinction? I'd rather have my silly dreams than your cold reality, because at least that's something to fight for!" "Well you better move quickly." she said pointing to the helicopter like vehicle rising into the air. Before they could react, it morphed into a jet like mode and took off. "She's on that plane..." said Lio "How do you know..." said Lupus "I can sense it. She heals me after every battle, she is always nearby, I am familiar with her energies. She is on that plane." They turned to Malpha. "Don't look at me..." she responded. Military Base "Where is she...?" asked Tulling, as he walked through the cement corridors of the base. With him were two soldiers armed with rifles, and one scientist, in a white coat, and with a tablet computer. "Uh...in isolation..." said the scientist. "I want to speak with her." "Not sure, that's a good idea..." They stopped as the general came to a halt and looked at him. "And why not?" "Well...when we caught her, she was crying incessantly..." "I heard, for this 'Lio', thing..." "Yes, we assumed she means the lion creature...so we tried to calm her down..." "Explain...'calm her down'." "We tranquilized her, or one of the guards did..." "So she's asleep...?" "...We're not sure..." The girl was sitting in the fetal position, in a plain featureless room, rocking back and forth and muttering something. They only things of note were the white lights above her and the metal door. Above her was a mirror, a plane of special glass that the general and company could look down through to her but she should not be able to perceive. They watched however, as the lights flickered at random intervals, how space around her seemed to just warp, twist and morph and snap back into its proper position. At intervals she radiated aqua green light, or darkness, in waves. "Why...what is she doing?" "We don't know..." said the scientist. The general looked at him. "I'm serious. She's giving off nearly every type of radiation we know of and that's still not doesn't explain what is going on in that room." "Have you taken samples?" "Yes, and it says she's human." "Impossible..." "Impossible or not, she's doing this stuff, and we can't even begin to figure out what she's saying, partially because our listening devices have been fried!" He leaned down on the railings. "I don't know what we get ourselves into, but I know whatever is in that box is above our paygrade." She looked up at them, and they jumped back, while the soldiers trained their guns on her. Her eyes were black spheres with sea green light bleeding through from central points. "Can she see us...?" "She shouldn't be able to...then again she shouldn't be able to emit radiation like that and be alive." The general's phone rang, and he reached into his shirt and pulled it out and looked at the caller id. "I have to go. I want a full examination of her, however you do it." In Darkness The girl sat down, in the void. She rocked back and forth and muttered something. Malpha was surprised, as she approached, it was a mantra she knew from back home, in their mother tongue. " Uttered over and over again. "" Malpha mused out loud, in her own tongue. What she did not expect was for the girl to look up at her, the black of her now normal eyes, shined aqua green, and she spoke to her, in her native tongue. "" "Don't, don't talk in our tongue, with our words, and teachers you monster! Not after what you have done!" " She said as she put her head back into her laps. "You dare speak of torment, after..." she paused and thought "Another...?" The girl raised her hand and pointed, pointed towards Malpha, who quickly realized she was pointing behind her. She turned around to see 'her'. Her face was like the girls, with red markings and an elaborated hairdo, tied into her frill of a collar. Her eyes, were all black, like her dress, a black sludge that stood upward. "You...!" The creature screamed, opening a maw of black teeth and a vortex of black tar, as she lunged at Malpha trying to drown her in darkness. Malpha struggled, and then put her hands in a position, and chanted a word. From beneath her chest armor light flowed, erupting out of every gap between her armor plating, her eyes and face. The light burned the darkness, and the creature clothed in it, forcing it to retreat back. Malpha turned over coughing and she noticed something. Beneath her the darkness had given way to currents of blue energy, thick with characters and sparkling lights in the distance below. She looked at the girl. She noticed that the darkness seems to spread from her, no...it was trying to cover her, smother her. "You..." Malpha said "" She said a word, that made the girl's ears twitch and she looked up at Malpha "What did you call me...?" The woman in black returned and she screamed, a blood thirsty, angry rage. Darkness gathered beneath Malpha again, and shot up like a geyser. Soon the only darkness she knew was the dark behind her closed eyelids. She turned on her optics, as she sat in a meditative pose, surrounded by Lupus and Taurus in beast mode, while Lio was in robot mode in the distance looking at the military base. "She's back..." said Taurus. Lio looked back "Did you find her?" "Yes, I know where she is...I also know we have to rescue her." "Why the sudden change of heart..." Lio asked with distrust in his voice. "I saw..." Malpha eyes trailed of like her voice. Her optics and her head turned to the sky. "Oh no..." The other three looked up, to see 'them'. They were spheres and capsules, raining down on the mountainside base, and outside of it.. "Damn it..." said Taurus, as he and Lupus turned back into robot mode "Are sure about this...?" "I know what's inside that girl..." said Malpha, as she stood up "We cannot let them have her, either of them!" "Malpha..." said Lupus "What did you see?" "Our hope and our end." In Front of the Base The force was a mass of drones and some monsters. Another dinosaur like beast was there, with metallic skulls for hands. Several spheres rolled and transformed into monstrous humanoid robots. The majority, however, were chicken walkers of varying heights. From the sides, flaps opened and cylinders came out and transformed into plasma guns. Others, conjured long slender barrels from their 'chins' which fired lasers, a few others, with large cylinders on their back, opened to reveal numerous missiles. All of them had a roughly rectangular main body, with curved edges and silver domes. The human army, with their simple rifles, grenade launchers and turrets, could only do so much. Lio watched and transformed his arm into an arm cannon, to the shock of the others. "Lio, you cannot...!" shouted Lupus "We don't have the energy!" "You don't have the energy..." he responded "But I was close to her, my reserves are full." The three looked at each other and then Lio. Moments later a black swirl of air shot out from the mountain side and slammed into the mass of invaders. Out of it came bolts of plasma, needles, and lightning. They struck seemingly random targets taking out several of the lesser drones. Out of the twister came Malpha, Taurus and Lupus, using their abilities to stop the drones and the monsters. Malpha wings generated a black wind that sent drones flying. Taurus' bolts were used in tandem with Lupus' needles, to electrocute enemies, especially the missile launcher drones, who exploded in massive explosions that took out chunks of other enemies. However, Lio was not with them. He had ran into the base, via beast mode, blowing open doors with his fire balls and throwing aside anyone in his way. Deeper in the base, the general marched with his two guards, as the alarms flared around him. He entered the room where the scientists were monitoring the girl. "We need to move her, now...!" he barked. "That's not possible..." the scientist replied. His two aides looked about confused. "Oh, my apologies, I said 'need' instead of 'going to. One of those things, those 'pets' of hers is loose in this base!" "Sir, her abnormal phenomenon has acted since some ten, fifteen minutes ago. Anyone that goes into that room does so at their own risk, even with hazmats on. It was designed to keep the subject in, not coerce them to get out. We literally, can't move her until she calms down!" "If she gets loose..." The room shoot as Lio came through the roof landing on top of the containment room. The men watched as the gilded beast begin to breath fire on the roof, focusing it into a beam to melt the glass. With stomp with his front legs, the material warped and bent beneath weight of his mass and the stress from the heat. Inside Lio encountered what he could not see from outside. Ribbons of energy swirled around within it, some of them formed spheres which shined with a strange white light, a painful white light. In screaming pain he transformed back into robot mode, his ember, glowing a bright blue light from under his chest. "Please...!" he screamed in perfect English "You have to wake up...!" The general and the scientist were surprised by what they heard, and what they saw leaking out. "We have to go...!" shouted the head scientist, "that radiation is dangerous. The general pulled out a gun. "We stay, we listen..." "We need you to come back to us...!" Lio shouted. "The girl looked up, her eyes black spheres of tar, from which an aqua blue light glowed from within. "She's waking up, fight here, fight it...!" "A child of Solus, also called Morpheus. Within you the Light of Reason shines, centered and contained in plasma, an Ember. A mass of metal animated by pure sentient, contained in an animus of radiant matter." Her voice was cold, and it seemed to echo from far away and into his soul. "I am here for you..." "You are afraid of 'me', afraid of 'here'. She is in here..." "But she's not you. We can fix this, we can get her out..." "Do you know who I am...?" "I have suspected...Since your first touch, the light flowed into me, making me strong." "Do you know who I am...?" Lio looked at her confused. "Yes, I know who you are, you are my ward, you are my healer, you gave me purpose when my life became bereft of it... You are the thing from the beginning, the link to the great inferno from which all Ember flow, you are the forge...you are Axion and you are my friend." Her eyes became brighter, the light inside tear and puncturing the black tar, which began to recede away. The energy changed from bleaching white, to soft blue, as the sphere became ribbons and the ribbons began to swirl around them. "You lot really should run now..." she said as she looked up to the general and company. The particles, the ribbons, the light swirled around and enveloped them, forming a blue sphere of the light that was growing bigger, and cracking the walls and warping the roof and it rose up. Outside the three beast robots, fell defeated, the humans were no supporting them, and they did not have the energy needed to fight these monsters at full strength. They were injured, and running low on energy as the monsters and drones approached. Then the ground rumbled, and not from the stomping of the beasts. Everyone turned to the base as a blue sphere rose up and morphed into giant humanoid made of light, with Lio in the palm of its hand. Automatically the monsters and drones turned and fired upon it, their bolts of plasma and dark energy did little however. The giant raise its free hand to a fist, and extended its index and middle finger. Energy gathered there as a sphere, and in a swing motion, it fired a blue beam of energy in an arc, creating a line of explosions. Everyone looked up at it, with awe, confusion and fear. It looked down at the three mechanoids, and they could feel its gaze upon them, and it extended its hand, releasing soft rays of light that their metal flesh metabolized. Their injuries closed, partially melted metal restored itself, synthetic flesh healed and their energy stores were refilled, more so than they had been in a long time. Their bodies glowed, turning into spheres of light, smaller, much smaller, as did Lio, as the giant morphed back into ball form, absorbing the smaller spheres and took of. Watching it leave, the general took out his phone. "Who are you calling...?" asked the Scientist. "Back up..." was his only response. Within the sphere, the robots where now humanoid masses of energy, each the color they held as a title. Malpha was a deep shade of grey, but in this bright place, it was almost a black spot. Their forms sported the general shape of their bodies, Taurus was buff, and Malpha was feminine in form. "I don't understand..." saud Taurus "What's going on?" "This..." said Lio "Is the inside of Axion, our life giver, created by the Architect to harvest his fire to spawn our Embers, all Embers of all Morpheons." "Impossible..." said Lupus. "What did you think they did with it...?" said Malpha "I didn't give it much thought until I entered her mind. The Moravi fused this energy with their queen, or put their queen in here to take it over." "She's in here...?!" shouted Taurus. "" said a gargling parody of a woman's voice. From behind Taurus it manifested, a black spot of what looked to be tar, spreading out like an infection, and suddenly releasing a black pulse of energy. The sphere, which was now flying over a mountain range shivered as its flashed black, and collapsed to the ground, spewing out the smaller spheres which quickly morphed back into the mechanoids, as the sphere itself crashed and morphed back into Axion's human form, unconscious, but quivering at random.Category:SolZen321 Category:One Shots Category:Episodes Category:Completed